This invention relates to a cord retainer assembly that selectively grips a cord in two positions to provide a retention means for closing a bag.
The use a pair of laterally extending cord engaging members which cooperate with the interior walls of a housing to engage the cord and lock in place is old in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,161. These prior art devices are quite adequate for locking a cord of a small bag. However, they do not have adequate strength for holding larger bags.
This invention overcomes the prior art disadvantages by providing a positive locking arrangement between the cord holder housing and the slider to maintain a tight gripping force on the cord until the slider member is selectively released. This strong locking arrangement is accomplished by use of a ratcheting lock mechanism comprising cooperating teeth formed on the inside surface of a cord holder housing and on the slider member which ratchet together as the slider is pushed into a cord gripping position. To release the grip on the cord it is necessary to disengage the ratcheting lock mechanism by separating the cooperating ratcheting teeth.
Another feature of this invention is to provide a stop means for limiting the displacement of the slider member relative to the housing member to prevent its total disengagement therefrom.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily appreciated upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention together with the accompanying drawing.